


【自翻】无题

by Lao7



Category: translation - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lao7/pseuds/Lao7
Summary: ※仅试阅，禁止转出AO3及任何网站原作：sponsor/아노르이실翻译：Lao7





	1. 第一章 上

第一章 上

走在柔软的地毯上，踩在地板上的步伐有些强劲, 脚步声却几乎听不见。柔软的皮制鞋底比起普通的硬鞋底所制造出的声音几乎算是没有了。

这双高档的鞋不是用来走路的。这是包裹脚的一种服饰。不用来走在粗糙的地面上的。 要是走在粗糙的地板上,没走几步就坏掉了。

车停到大理石正前方，经过光滑冰冷的大理石乘上电梯，后面就只有柔软的地毯了。为那些不用在坚硬的地板走路的人制作的柔软的鞋子踩在地毯上,连很小的脚步声都不会发出。

这双优质的黑色鞋子停在门前，还没有动作已经有等待他的人打开了门。他什么都不需要，手腕上戴的手表和口袋里插着的钢笔就是他身上携带的全部了。

“代表先生，VIP席的晚餐招待已经预备好了”

书桌上,当天发行的报纸按一定的顺序,隔一定的间隔排列着，在旁边站着说话的男子身后,看到几个拿着文件的人迅速地走进房间。  
穿着皮鞋的脚都动了起来

"除了这个,没有其他重要事项了吗?"  
"是的,今天天气很好,也没有什么变动事项。今天是预定的行程和计划。"

平板和文件夹一起递上来。修长手指轻轻整理了文件夹后拿起了平板电脑。接着没有一丝长茧的手指移动着浏览平板内容。手指滑动时发出微弱的嗒嗒声。看到那情景的所有人都没有作声。

相当宽敞的房间里只有钟表声,一些呼吸声和一个手指滑动平板电脑画面发出的很小的声音。

“吕秘书。 能打开一下电视吗？ ”  
依然没把视线从平板上移开,一个被称为代表的男人开口了。 早晨看报听新闻是他工作的开始。

站在一旁的秘书迅速拿起放在桌上一排报纸旁边的遥控器,按下按钮。桌子正前方墙上挂着的大电视亮了，拿着文件等待的人们怕遮挡视线纷纷站开了。

电视的画面总是固定在新闻频道上。 每天这个时间看的画面,不变的广播音乐，永远是同一个主播,内容相似的经济新闻。  
被称为代表的男人在电视画面忙碌的期间仍然在看平板电脑。

在打开的电视画面中,播音员在谈论今天的主要新闻。某集团发生的腐败事件,海外发生的事故,国际油价暴涨等,在报纸上都报道了其中重要的几点。男子看着平板的画面,也像对一些新闻有反应一样,抬起眉毛或点点头。

然后在这样播放的新闻中,一个名字刺激着男人的神经。

[...最近演员刘伊林公开自己是Alpha的事实成为话题。 最近关于Alpha和Omega人权的讨论日益活跃,因此更多的公开出柜者......]

滑动平板画面的手指停了下来。 站在一旁的秘书一看到他的反应,立刻把电视画面的声音放大。 男人抬头看着画面。

艺人的新闻出现在经济,社会频道的情况非常少见。不是毒品或暴力等犯罪的情况就更少了。 但是引起男人兴趣的并不是因为他是艺人。

如今,电视画面已经从播音员变成了刘伊林这个演员出镜的电视剧画面,在那个资料画面中,刘伊林以秀丽的外貌对着画面另一边的人微笑着。

"那个演员叫什么名字?"  
“叫刘伊林，是认识的人吗？”  
“......不是”

男人这样回答,但有一段时间,他的视线始终没有从画面中移开。  
画面中,这个叫刘伊林的艺人显然很美，笑起来的他的脸庞看起来像完全不同的存在, 但抓住男人视线的不是他的外表,而是眼睛。 他的眼睛深邃而浓重,就像一个等待人跳进去的湖泊。

他一直看着画面,直到画面中的男子消失。

秘书把视线投向了静静站在一旁的其他人。收到视线的人们安静地走出房间。称为代表的男子也看到了,但没有阻止。他放下了拿着的平板电脑。

"日程要调整一下。"  


* * *

（※提示:“”里的句子是务允发言，[]里是第三人发言）

从电话那头传来了连接音。务允的手指焦急地敲了几下桌子。连接音依然没有转到通话。时间越长,务允的手指动作越快,他的嘴里也越渴。

看见刚才喝的酒杯里冰融化了,又把它拿来喝了些。酒的苦涩微甜混合着淡而无味的水,虽然味道不怎么样但足以让干渴的嘴稍润。

务允的嘴巴动了几次让液体在嘴里滚动。当嘴巴湿润时,电话那头传来了咔嗒声。 务允情急之下将液体吞下喉咙。

[您好。]

声音几乎同时随着吞咽的动作传来. 那感觉像是紧张得咽了唾沫。然后这种心情立刻变得非常紧张。手掌微微湿漉漉的。 这种电话是头一次打,实在不知道说什么好。

[喂?]  
"......是刘伊林先生吗?”  
[不是。我是他的经纪人，您是哪位?]  
这是务允没有想到的情况。  
他一点也没想到经纪人会接电话，有些不知所措。

"是经纪人吗? 啊,嗯......应该事先联系过......"  
[啊,徐代表? 是的,和秘书联系过。]  
"是的,那能和刘伊林先生通话吗?"  
[这个...... ]

感觉到对方很为难。 不过,通话的务允心情也不是很好。 敲桌子的手指现在已经不是焦急,而是烦躁。

吕秘书明明事先联络了。当务允问起联系方式说希望联系对方时,就已经做好了充分的准备。务允打电话来的时候刘伊林马上就接电话。自己本来是这么期望的，中间却夹杂着不同的发展,务允并不习惯。（*这一段不太确定）

"吕秘书犯了什么失误?’  
务允想了一会儿,便打消了这个念头。 那是不可能的。  
随他做事将近9年从来没有出现过这样的失误。

"我只被告知我会和刘伊林通话。"  
[啊,是的......我也试着努力了......]  
"如果现在不能通话,应该提前通知我的秘书。"  
[对…对不起,代表。与其说现在不能通话,不如说...... ]  
"不如说?"  
[伊林啊! 等, 等一下... !]

"喂?"  
电话那头一阵喧哗。别人说话的声音听起来有点刺耳。  
像是用手把电话塞住似的,声音嗡嗡地响了一阵。务允抓着电话,对方却因为其他事情听不见务允的话。

务允苦恼着该不该挂这个电话。 没有经历过这种情况实在有点困惑。不,是很不愉快。  
[对不起,代表!等一会…]  
[不是赞助的事就不要再讲了！]

经纪人的声音夹杂着其他人的声音，第二个声音可以分得清是谁，好像有点慢却低沉的声音。那是早上从电视里传出来的那个声音。  
刘伊林，那个alpha男人的声音

“赞助？”  
[对，对不起，代表！现在通话有点......]  
电话那头又变得嘈杂。然后突然传来嘟嘟-电话中断的信号音。

这是最近一次通话中最紧张，最莫名，最无礼的通话。没有这种被冒犯的经历，务允盯着电话里的画面苦恼了一会

是否应该再打电话指责对方的无礼？他看着闪烁了几下然后又消失得无影无踪的画面。  
但是沉思片刻后。在他的脑海中，刘伊林的声音再次响起。

[不是赞助的事就不要再讲了！]

其实比起无礼，更在意的是这件事。从电话里听到的刘伊林的声音和通过电视听到的有些不同。  
务允看着手中黑屏的电话，点击打开屏幕寻找熟悉的号码。  
“吕秘书，我们公司宣传部门能给艺人提供赞助吗？”  


* * *

务允今天也不例外，清晨上班后打开电视听新闻，拿起放在桌子上的报纸。事先他的秘书们强调标示过的哪些报道是他需要注意的,其中有几点引人注目.

报道指，为了给株式会社SeoGeum进行形象宣传，挑选演员刘伊林出演公司广告，对于雇佣所谓alpha的出柜演员, SeoGeum是不是想发展照顾少数群体人权的企业形象。  
务允用手指轻敲着那篇报道。

"不管怎么说，最近发情(rut)期间的alpha曾引发性暴力事件...... 气氛有些不同，出现了极端的支持者,也有人认为他们袒护性犯罪者...”  
“是吗？”  
听着吕秘书的说明,务允的目光投向刊登在报纸上伊林的脸。对吕秘书说的没有太在意

报纸里的伊林长得很清秀，大部分的alpha是这样，但伊林有他独特的一面，长相像alpha但又像omega。吕秘书报告的伊林的几个影片集中虽然只有一个，却也是男性omega的角色

白净又修长的脸，但是他看起来不像女性，个子相当高,肩膀也相当宽,但整体上比较瘦长。像看到个子高的模特。 他身上看到的曲线很薄,很细,很漂亮。 是的,很漂亮。

其实,他第一次关注alpha这个东西,但相比而言,务允在伊林的脸上根本收不回视线。 闭上眼睛也想起来。 他笑着的脸。 好像要吸进去的眼睛。 就像对着镜头说的"我爱你"一样,甜蜜的眼神和笑脸一直萦绕在眼前。 只在新闻里看过一次,这几天务允完全被这个男人迷住了。

出生以来,从来没有这么频繁地想起一个人。  
直到现在,务允的视线仍然无法从报纸上刊登的,笑容满面的伊林的脸上移开。 报纸被轻轻折叠着,脸变得怪怪的,但还是很漂亮。

"所以说广告什么时候开拍?”  
"那个,现在还没有计划制作形象广告,突然就雇佣了演员。 既然宣传组说要尽快准备,到本月底,广告概念和大致的分镜就出来了......…”

"我既然决定了,就希望这个月底开拍。"  
"我会让他们那样准备。"  
吕书记二话不说地回答。 务允的目光和他的修长手指依然在报上微笑的刘伊林脸上。  


* * *

片场一片喧嚣,但务允所在的地方周围几乎没有人发出声音，除此之外,整体气氛非常活跃。导演不耐烦的声音在片场响起,很快,刘伊林走进片场。

"代表,您进里头等拍完好不好? 这里坐的地方也不合适,"  
"没关系,我想一直等到拍摄结束。"  
务允的视线一直落在进入拍摄现场的刘伊林身上。

伊林走进片场,环视了周围几遍,然后走到导演面前,随意扭动了一下头,打招呼。然后和导演聊什么。其中可能还有关于务允的事。企业代表亲自来到本公司形象广告拍摄现场,导演没理由不说。务允也知道这一点,内心也期待他的惊讶表情。

不过,刘伊林在上次电话里也是这样，不过这次是务允意外之举。或许是导演在说关于务允的话,他暂时把视线完全放在了务允身上,但在务允没有做出任何反应之前,他的视线又转向了导演。然后,没有再和务允有视线接触。

从那之后,务允眼中的伊林的身影,也全然偏离了务允的预想。  
不是通过照相机而是实际看到的伊林的样子有些不同。画面中根本没有像要融化一样亲切的笑容。镜头不运转时,他始终面无表情,话也不多,偶尔还有些不耐烦。当然,站在镜头前,他会露出温柔明朗的笑容, 眼神似乎依然爱着镜头那边的某个人，张口出来的他的声音也温柔而悦耳。但一走出镜头,他就迅速皱起了眉。

务允一一观察了这些。 两次与伊林视线相遇,与其说他看到了务允,不如说只是移动视线时偶然遇上了。  
务允认为这样的伊林很新奇。知道自己的名字，知道自己的职位。大部分人都迫不及待地想接近他。但伊林拒绝了务允先前想见面的想法,即使制造了机会,他连视线都不给。

务允更有傲气,始终把视线投向伊林。肯定察觉到了那眼神,但伊林并没有来找务允,就这样进行拍摄。

"好像出了点问题。"

正在拍摄中的伊林立刻就回到休息室了 看着他的样子,务允也有些不知所措。吕秘书跑向导演询问完,走来的时候还一脸困惑的表情，小心翼翼地对务允说。

"可能要很久吗? 除了什么问题?"  
"那个......模特不接受重复拍摄同一场景......请先进去， 很快就会解决的。"

"导演说什么?”  
"导演说这是合理的拍摄。 拍摄中经常发生的事。”  
导演的主张是合理的，在广告拍摄现场反复拍摄是很平常的事情, 演员们也考虑到了这些因素的同时出演，并不是像拍摄食品一样反复拍摄的难度较大，但是伊林进入休息室后,务允没有理由地在意导演的委屈。

一章（上）完


	2. 第一章 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仅试阅，禁止转出AO3及任何网站  
原作：sponsor/아노르이실  
翻译：Lao7

一章 （下）

务允习惯地看着自己手腕上的手表。 为了观看拍摄进程,把今天的行程全部推迟了,但是对于他来说,时间这个东西有相当重要的价值,不想用这种方式浪费。

“吕秘书要亲自到刘伊林那里看看吗？”  
“需要去看看？”  
“就算提高了代言费也没关系，现在就马上恢复拍摄吧。”

由于之前刘伊林的态度而嘈杂的周围顿时安静下来，吕秘书行动了起来，一路上周围人沉默的视线都投向他。

其他随行人员给务允带来一把椅子。虽然不想坐,但似乎比原定的拍摄时间要晚, 务允最终还是坐到了座位上, 跷起长腿,脚尖微微摇动,等待刘伊林再次出现。

拍摄现场所有人都在看务允的神色。导演走过来,反复解释这是正常的拍摄,现在务允对除伊林以外的其他人都不感兴趣。他没有告诉导演不要打扰他,只是闭上了眼睛,由他的随从代替他和导演谈话。

闭上眼睛,周围的窃窃私语就传到务允那里。 人们对他的这一行为感到惊讶。务允一时把全部精力都集中在了那些东西上,很快就听到里面熟悉的脚步声。

"拍摄应该会马上恢复。"

吕秘书的话音刚落,伊林又回来了,导演又开始了拍摄。

一个看似刘伊林经纪人的男子在刘伊林周围徘徊,一听到cut声,就跑到刘伊林身边努力劝解。 刘伊林的表情依然不好。但是务允的心情比延长拍摄前好了很多，因为刘伊林的视线烦躁地几次碰到了自己。

实际看到的刘伊林比画面中的男人更有魅力。与画面中梦一样的微笑相比更加真实，更重要的是,最初吸引务允视线的面孔在画面外显得更加漂亮。即使只是皱着眉头,带着不满的表情,只要是他都无所谓地漂亮。

可能是务允自己感觉不到,周围传来的吵闹声中夹杂着对刘伊林外貌的评价。

他们反复说的"长得真帅"的评价对务允来说有些不足了，虽然至今不是第一次见到艺人，但务允从女演员那里也从未有过这种感觉。说不准他的喜好原本就是这样的。

目不转睛，想拥有。 从来没有从人身上感受到过这种心情。不是。像这样无法从某样东西上移开视线是第一次。在他人生的大部分时间里,在他冒出想要的念头之前就已经拥有了一切。

小时候,如果有新出的游戏机,在电视里看到广告之前,就已经送到他的面前,年纪大了以后的车,手表之类的东西都是这样的。

只要他稍加关心,数小时内,那件东西就会送到他手上。 即使他不说想要。

他的生活没有缺处,他很满足,喜欢自己的生活。 当然,在某些方面确实受到压抑,虽然有些不足,但大部分人生还是令人满意的。

可是,第一次想拥有某个人。虽然不知道现在这样感觉是不是有些迟。他连常说的初恋都没经历过。虽然有原因,但他没有不满。

拍摄过程持续了相当长的时间,其间经纪人一直在刘伊林的身边来回奔走,哄劝他。其间不时地看务允的眼色, 刘伊林偶尔会接触到务允的目光。

"好像拍完了。"  
"时间不早了。"  
"用餐已经准备好了。请移步那边的座位提前等候。”

听到吕秘书的话,务允立刻站了起来,离开了拍摄现场。拍摄会场一边的门刚打开他的车就已经在门前停好了。他径直上去。临走前,他想再看一眼刘伊林的脸, 暂时停下了车的出发时间,却不见刘伊林的身影。

"走吧。"

听到务允的话，车就平稳的启动了，在几乎感觉不到晃动的安静车里, 务允暂时闭上了眼睛。闭上眼睛,依然最先想起刘伊林的脸，没有人打扰他。车子驶入市中心,时间接近凌晨,道路没有拥堵,很快就到了酒店门口。

"代表。"

吕秘书打开车门, 务允下车。然后他解开了左手戴的手表,然后将手臂伸向吕秘书。吕秘书从怀里掏出一个似乎是装香烟的小金属盒。 他打开它,从里面拿出一个白色的注射器。然后用熟悉的手法将针拿在务允的手臂上给他注射。务允只看着眼前的酒店门口。思考着伊林会在里面，,等待熟悉的刺痛感过去。

"行了,代表。"

务允再次戴上手表,大步走进酒店。

* * *

"赶紧吃完饭就回去吧。"  
刘伊林看都不看就对着站在桌旁的务允说。务允看了一眼帮自己拉开座位的随行人员就从刘伊林手里拿走了菜单，然后坐下,把它交给随行人员。

"请转告吕秘书,不要让任何人来这周围。 如果有需要的话,我会叫他。"

"是的,代表。"

以令人无语的目光看向自己的刘伊林,务允微微一笑。

"菜已经定好了,不用看菜单了。"

务允边说边伸出手来。他伸出整理得整整齐齐的手邀请对方握手,但对方索性将身子靠在椅背上拒绝握手。务允依然笑容满面,没有收回手，直接把手放了下来。

"初次见面。 我叫徐务允。"

"原来是这么固执地肆意妄为吗?"

"你看到我的行为了吗? 那我真抱歉。"

务允依然在笑，伊林似乎对此不满意,当着面大声叹了口气。务允的目光打量着伊林叹气的脸,他的脖颈以及敲桌子的修长手指。

伊林的手伸进自己的口袋,掏出随身携带的手机。看着手上拿着的黑色手机, 务允把目光投向了远处悄悄地看着自己的吕秘书。

他一看到务允的目光,就走近他们,二话不说地从伊林手中抽走了他的手机。

"你干什么!"

"饭后会还给你。 伊林先生的经纪人也在我旁边,酒店的工作人员也在酒店,请放心,请坐。"

吕秘书只拿走了伊林的随身电话,又回到原来的位置。

伊林似乎很生气,目光在转动。或者短地吐气，务允的手指轻拍自己的膝盖。,视线在因烦躁而皱起来的的伊林眉宇间无法移开。

"好 ,好呢。 您想要什么对话?"

"我只是想私下吃饭。这个酒店的新厨师手艺不错。因为时间太晚了,拍摄流程也很辛苦,所以就点了些简单的东西。”

"啊,好,您真是太体贴了。"

看着他讥讽的口吻，务允不知为什么口干舌燥,拿来水杯喝了点。心情和那时差不多。 只是吞了水而已,似乎紧张得咽了口水。他的指尖有些急躁地抖动，但他脸上根本看不出那种神色。他笑了,看起来非常从容，就这样, 伊林的目光触到了他的脸上。

"徐代表。"  
"能叫我徐务允就好了。”  
"我不想和代表有那么亲密的关系。"  
"真可惜。"  
"完全不。"

语气里仿佛有火立着,目光直射务允的眼睛,仿佛要打起来。 不过, 在务允的眼里, 伊林的眼睛那么大，又黑又亮,他的眼睛就像诗里称赞的那种眼睛，盛满星星地夜空。这是第一次觉得这种老套,老土的表达如此贴心。

“我说过不是赞助的话就不要联络，不是要赞助，是不要再联络的意思，结果怎么知道居然真的递来了赞助。”

"正好遇上时机而已"

是谎言。时机根本不对。 宣传组赶紧请了广告导演,务允硬排的日程,导致忙上一整个月的通宵。

"所以,我接受了赞助,见过面了，感觉我怎么样?"  
"有点,和预想的不一样,但没事。"  
"你怎么估计的?”  
"当时的情况不像现在这样。 现在有点......看起来很直率,有些固执。"  
"别人说那是没有礼貌，会倒霉。"（※应该是个俗语）

耸耸肩说话的那副模样,很合务允心意,哈哈大笑。伊林看到务允的反应之后他眼里看不到烦躁,而是带着意外的眼神。 务允勉强忍住了笑,说了声对不起。

一会儿之后食物就出来了。端着盘子的侍者无法靠近,就在离他们稍远的地方等候, 务允点点头,他就走过来,把食物放到他们面前。

"我平时就以爱吃的东西来准备,不知道合不合口味。"  
"什么嘛,这肯定是很贵的饭......。"

伊林漫不经心地说着,拿起叉子。

主菜单是韩餐和西餐适当混合的炖肉,少量的面包和热乎乎的炖菜（stew）。务允也拿了勺子,想舀点东西到嘴里。可伊林的话更快地就钻进了务允的耳朵里，听到低沉的嗓音,他暂时放下了勺子。

"是Omega吧?"

放下勺子的手碰几下桌子。好像在苦恼似的，食指啪啪敲着白色桌布,餐具也跟着微微颤抖。不知道最后一次听到有人直接这么问是什么时候，不是,真的有过那样的经历吗? 无论何时,他的位置都是独一无二的,大部分人都是看他的眼色行事,几乎没有人能直接提这个问题。

"我闻到了抑制剂的味道。”

务允从餐具上抬眼看了看伊林，一脸烦躁的脸上第一次挂着笑容。 看起来游刃有余的表情更适合他。

一直觉得皱眉头的脸和他很般配的务允改变了想法。这个男人笑起来最美。 那笑是什么意思,大抵无所谓。不是通过镜头,而是直接看到他的笑容,他的破坏力比想象中要大。务允收回了敲桌子的手,紧紧按住了自己的大腿.

"是吗?"

"看来是真的,抑制剂的味道只是随口说说而已。"

伊林无心的话让务允停顿了一会儿，然后和伊林视线撞上，伊林又笑了起来。知道务允慌张了,情况的主导权从务允手里转移到他自己手里的笑容。务允也像他一样理解了这个情况,不能不说这是一个紧张的话题。

"那就是咯? 因为我是alpha咯?"

"那件事跟这个见面没有关系。"

"为什么? omega不是为了见面才向alpha提供赞助吗？”

"您又持地是什么程度的预想? 从我提出见面的时候起?"

"还绕弯子呢，啊，没关系，不,其实一开始只说是alpha, 以为是好奇的某财阀老头在嘀嘀咕咕，我只跟接待人员见过面, 还以为大叔对自己的精力和技巧很自信，想试试看对alpha的技术有什么反应，会对我动手动脚呢。"  
（※又是一段乱猜的）

"有过这种经历吗?"

伊林端起红酒杯,轻轻地抿了一口红酒,点点头。 然后那一口红酒就好像让他放松了一点,表情轻松了。

"是的，特别多。不知道是alpha的情况也很多，在知道是alpha之后就更多了。真的很讨厌，其实我对那个方面完全不感兴趣所以更厌烦。其实我当时很生气就说了我是alpha。"

他好像不满意似地咂舌。可能喝了红酒的缘故,他的嘴唇好像有点湿,每次动起来, 务允的目光就一直停留在那里。

"但是看到代表的瞬间就知道了。 原来是omega。"

"这话怎么说?"

"看一眼就知道了。 是不是同类。”

然后他盯着务允的眼睛。也许是听了他的话后, 务允才觉得伊林仿佛看到了自己的一切。务允现在看着他的想法和欲望等等好像都被看穿了。

务允没有避开他的视线,微微地咽了一口口水, 伊林马上笑着,耸耸肩。 然后再喝一口红酒。

"可是啊,现在看代表的脸,觉得吃顿饭还可以。"

务允好奇自己现在的表情,所以噗嗤笑了一下。

"那真是有幸了。"

他也觉得应该找回自己的步调,于是喝了一口红酒。

再次拿起勺子,开始吃饭。 整个饭局, 务允没有再跟伊林说话, 伊林也默默地继续吃饭。 可能是因为不说话,只专心吃两个人的东西,所以食物很快就吃完了。

"嗯,被强行拖到这里时,我没料到吃饭时间会很充足,饭也很好吃......唔，也没什么不好的。"

"那真是万幸啊。”

"你把房间安好了吗?”

"没有............为什么?"

务允暂时想,也许他觉得晚了想在酒店住下, 如果是这样的话,就跟吕秘书说,给他找间套房住。但是, 伊林反而觉得他的反应很奇怪。

"请问有何用意?"

"用意吗,只是......也许经纪人想早点回去,所以要住酒店的话...... "

"不可能啊。 就这样被拉住却只是站在这里。"

伊林指着务允的随行人员所在的方向。 那边有吕秘书等陪同人员,还有伊林的一脸焦虑和不自在的经纪人。

务允的目光触到了那里,吕秘书要过来了。 务允举起手来劝阻他,又看了看伊林。

"那个......?"

"不是想sex吗?”

平缓的语调传过来，和问他是不是omega时一样，但是这句话在务允的耳朵里更具有冲击性。

务允稍稍咽了咽唾沫，从什么时候开始被发现并不重要。 更重要的是,他知道自己的心思。羞耻感和兴奋感上升。 但为了不表现出来, 务允调整了自己。习惯于隐藏自己的感情，提问让人不知所措,情况也很奇怪,但他尽可能地从商业角度笑了。

"这个...…”

"你一直都是那个眼神哦?"

桌下, 伊林的脚尖触到了务允的脚尖。本来想尽量装作若无其事,可务允慌了手脚。 主动权再次落入伊林手中, 务允没有武器把它夺回来。

"男性omega是第一次,但也没什么办不到的。"

"我真的没有这个想法。 到此为止吧。"

"你别后悔哦?"

"不会。"

离开这个地方似乎是最佳选择。

* * *

伊林用一次耸耸肩的方式,将务允轻易地化解了，务允看着伊林走出酒店大门,立刻后悔。

不是最后一次机会吗? 那种想法突然袭来。第一次见面提议先吃饭的男人。好奇嘴唇是什么感触的男人，每当低沉的声音响起,背部都发冷的男人。就在不久前,他还不知道自己的喜好是这样的。猛然醒悟过来,他已经被伊林吸引住了。和那个男人sex会怎么样? 如果说不好奇,那就是谎言。

一开始,看着画面另一端的他的笑容,我最想知道的就是那个。

Alpha,还有长得漂亮的男人。 和那个男人sex会是什么感觉呢?

如果说没有性经验就是谎言。 他的年龄也已经三十多岁了。不过,他的性经验全部是女性, 大部分情况下是他不情愿也得这么做，为了社交应酬下的交往。但伊林是务允从未经历过的人。 alpha男性。

伊林的笑脸吸引了务允的视线,但他真正对郜林感到好奇的第一个原因,就是他是个alpha。

他虽然是个omega，但不是作为omega长大的。也不能是omega。他的生活不允许他是omega,因此他也忘记了自己是omega。

也不是说omega不好。生来是omega确切地说并不是什么特别的事情。不过,他不能是omega。

但是当最后伊林说出"sex"这个词时, 务允感到自己的身体有些发麻。像是第一次体验这种感觉。

"有什么不适的地方吗?"

"不。"

车子停在他面前,但他没有上车,而是几次按住自己那发麻的左臂。

务允一按胳膊, 吕秘书就问。但是务允的视线始终没有接触吕秘书，只是望着倒映出自己样子的黑漆漆的车窗，随行人员来打开了门,但务允仍没上车。

"还需要点药吗"

听到那个问题, 务允才回头看了看吕秘书。吕秘书总是以同样的表情看着他,今天也没有什么特别的表情。他想知道吕秘书问那个问题的意图。但是很清楚他问题的吕秘书什么也没说。

"做一点更厉害的东西吧。"

"现在的东西也挺......

"没关系。"

他脱口而出,径直上了车,他的随行人员忙碌起来。 载着务允的车离宾馆远去了。

一章（下）完


End file.
